Imen=Bugo, Dragon Ruler
Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge is one of The=Deadman's minions and he is also among one of the more versatile Draguners in the real game. Story After Sasoris created Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind using Judaina, Jurassic Hammer, Imen=Bugo and Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk was born along with it. Sasoris tried to strike it with Judaina to stop it, but instead it awakened Imen=Bugo's greed and he betrayed Sasoris and used the power of the 5 civilizations to his own advantage. In order to resist Imen=Bugo, Sasoris hit other dragons with Judaina and was born and the Nature civilization entered a civil war between Imen=Bugo and Sasoris. After then, Imen=Bugo was never heard of again, presumably being defeated by Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler on Malt's way to defeat The=Deadman. Card Explanation This is one of the more dangerous and versatile Draguners in the game due to its extreme synergy with Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk. While a huge Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie may not seem much, it does allow Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and its fortress form, Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins to send out basically any creature that costs 5 or less, while allowing Boaroaxe's creature form, Verokiboaros, Ga Ga Ga to send out almost any creature. This is probably the reason why it is extremely dangerous abecause it can do just about almost anything, aranging from sending out Psychic Creatures, sending out beatsticks such as Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, acheiving a Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits extra win, sending out Shuff, Eureka to stop opposing spells...and the list goes on and on. Therefore since its appearance, Shoegazer, Sacred Kirin is dropped out of favor. However, its biggest and most infamous use is Imen loop; which has the player spamming Jasmine, Mist Faerie or , and before its banishment, Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia in order to flood the battle zone with creatures. Two Boaroaxes are in the Hyperspatial zone and the effects stack and thus can easily flood the battle zone with almost all creatures in the player's deck. When the player has finished spamming creatures, Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord can be used to nullify all shield triggers and usually will end up with the opponent being destroyed with little effort. Then in Revolution Saga, a sinister abomination known as Mega Manalock Dragon which costs 6 and can easily cripple 5 of the Imen=Bugo deck's mana and even if Imen=Bugo is not there, it will still heavily cripple the Imen=Bugo deck as they are usually consisted of 3 to 4 colors. Many thought this would be the end, but it has not impacted Imen=Bugo a bit. In the same year, Imen=Bugo was given as a second runner up prize in the Grand Prix. There are only 16 of them in the entire world, so it is not seen being sold. However, there is also a local championship version which is much easier to get. Despite this, it is still extremely rare and can sell for 9000 to 12000 yen each, making it a coveted prize among collectors and vainglory full promo players, in which the latter will usually want to collect 4 of them. However, later on the Imen Loop decktype had suffered major impact by the banishment of Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia, completely destroying the decktype. However, it would shortly be revived by the new loop cores Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe and . However Since then, its metagame elite status has been replaced with Sasoris, Dragon Edge/Boaroaxe which made the metagame the age of Boaroaxe, but was quickly replaced by the age of Dogibuster. Anime This is 's first trump in VS which he used against Lulu and defeated her, then used it against Katta but was defeated due to Katta using Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe to spam Dragons. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Draguner Category:Beast Folk Go Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Creature